Grand Inquisitor Isillien
| relatives = Unknown}} Grand Inquisitor Isillien is a level 63 elite human in the Western Plaguelands. Isillien is the spiritual heart of the Scarlet Crusade. The Grand Inquisitor is the spiritual heart of the great Crusade. Once a devoted priest of the Holy Light, he now sees his dedication to the Crusade as an even greater purpose. This dedication is real; it’s a powerful and total commitment to something that has measurable results — something the Holy Light never gave. Early in the life of the Crusade, he developed techniques for inquisition and questioning, as well as holding cells and torture chambers to extract information or to hold prisoners or initiates to see if they are infected by the plague. Undead are also held in these cells, and Isillien often visits them late at night, always alone. Crusaders say he enters the dungeon looking angry and almost mad (“mad” relative to the average crusader, which would be justifiably insane to the average eye). He exits calm and smiling, and speaks to no one about what he has been doing, and no one cares enough about the undead to wonder too much. He is 55, short and thin with a balding head and wide, green eyes. Biography The priest Isillien was formerly a priest of the Holy Light in Lordaeron, assigned to be the liaison for the Knights of the Silver Hand. There he worked closely with High General Abbendis and his youthful charges, tutoring the young paladins in their quest for truth. He fled with Abbendis as Lordaeron fell to the Scourge. Priests and paladins fought as the Scourge attacked the city, but they fled as Lordaeron fell around them. Some whisper it was the wounds both men received in battle, or perhaps just the shock of seeing their whole purpose destroyed, but since that day both Isillien and Abbendis have been quite insane. Isillien and Abbendis wandered the area as the Scourge defiled the land, destroying what undead they could, gathering what warriors would join them. They had but one concern: eradication of all that had destroyed Lordaeron. Isillien became the spokesman for the group, his ravings gaining more followers than repelling them. Isillien is the heart of the Crusade. Abbendis and Isillien felt that although they had a good base, they really needed to attack the Scourge where they were the thickest: in the Eastern Plaguelands. Isillien took on the title of Grand Inquisitor and control of the Western Crusade, while Abbendis led the majority of the forces to Tyr’s Hand in the east to strike at Stratholme. Isillien guides the priests in the Crusade in their new roles as inquisitors, based in the Western Plaguelands. He is in charge of questioning undead and mortals alike to ferret out whatever information he can on the movement and settlement of the undead. Isillien controls the warriors through his impressionable paladin Taelan in the west. Isillien taught Taelin Fordring about the Holy Light and what it was to serve. During a meeting of members of the Knights of the Silver Hand in Southshore, he tried to destroy the dark crystal then-Commander Mograine had recovered after the Battle of Blackrock Mountain with Smite - only to find out it absorbed the Light. This discovery led to the creation of the Ashbringer. Quest involvement :Tirion Fordring attempts to rescue his son, Taelan Fordring, from the clutches of the Crusade. However, before the Taelan can escape, Grand Inquisitor Isillien kills him. Isillien is slain in turn by Tirion. External links Category:Humans Category:Named Mobs Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Western Plaguelands